


Promise me

by ShellButty82



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Ben (mention), M/M, Robert (mention), What I would like to see in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellButty82/pseuds/ShellButty82
Summary: Aaron keeps something special in his wardrobe...
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	Promise me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys.
> 
> Well, to me Canon is dead and unfortunately plot is alive. Ugh. 
> 
> This is just a very short snippet of I would like to see in canon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> I apologise for any gramme errors.

Perched on the end of the bed, Aaron looked at his phone. 

The text from Ben asking him to go kayaking for a date today glaring back at him. 

Aaron smiled at a memory of him and Robert in a canoe. Dropping his phone in the water. 

Pillock told him to put it in rice and it would dry. 

He didn't believe him. 

Aaron closed the message and the home screen came to life. 

The three of them all smiles stared back at him without a care in the world. 

  
  


Tossing the phone on the bed he rose suddenly and went to the wardrobe. 

Opening the doors he crouched down to the bottom drawer and opened it. 

Under all the bed sheets he kept there he found what he was looking for. 

Roberts leather jacket. 

Folding it carefully in his arms, he brought it up to his face. And inhaled deeply. Trying to imagine the cologne that Robert would wear. 

The smell had faded over the last year. But he could still remember. 

Walking slowly over to the bed he laid down bringing the jacket with him. 

_ Promise me, you'll never forget.  _

"I won't " he whispered. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr Shellbutty82 (original I know)


End file.
